Vive le Roi
by Griseldis
Summary: TRADUCTION/ Et Yuuri rit. Et Wolfram sut qu'il pouvait le laisser partir


_Cette très jolie histoire n'est hélas pas de moi mais de **K-RO** (id : 578705). Si vous parlez espagnol, allez plutôt lire l'histoire originale dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil. Sinon, vous devrez vous contenter de ma traduction._

_Donc ni l'univers, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Il ne me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer, quoi... (et vos reviews pour me consoler ;))_

* * *

.

**Vive le Roi**

.

.

Son pied frappait sans cesse le sol du carrosse, pendant qu'il observait les arbres passer à toutes vitesse par la fenêtre. Comme il ne pouvait pas rester immobile, le tambourinement desespéré de ses doigts accompagna les petits coups de talons de ses bottes militaires. Le jour déclinait et Wolfram von Bieldefield, prince consort de Shin Makoku n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

La voiture continuait son avancée rapide, suivant le chemin qui conduisait au château du Serment du Sang. Avant même que le carosse ne se fusse complètement arrêté, Wolfram avait déjà sauté hors du véhicule et commencé à se diriger à pas rapides vers l'interieur du palais.

« Papa ! » Un garçon vêtu du même noir profond que ses cheveux et ses yeux accourut.

Son Altesse Royale Shibuya Conrad, prince héritier de Shin Makoku ; le coeur de Wolfram s'enflamma de pur orgueil en voyant l'enfant qu'il avait engendré avec tant d'amour. Conrad était presque cent pour cent Mazoku et, ainsi que son père, possédait une énorme quantité de maryoku et manipulait l'eau. Cette pensée blessait un peu l'âme du prince consort.

Enlacant avec tendresse son fils unique, il lui demanda doucement :

« Où est-il ? »

Le garçon, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de quatorze ans répondit tristement :

« Dans sa chambre, papa. Il était très inquiet pour toi et ce matin, il a eu une telle attaque de toux que Gisela a ordonné le repos absolu. »

Wolfram jura avec emportement. La semaine dernière avait eu lieu une tempête électrique qui avait incendié les récoltes. C'était son devoir en tant que gouvernant de veiller à la sécurité de son peuple et il ne se serait jamais plaint de devoir accomplir ses obligations, si ce n'est que ses voyages préoccupaient énormement Yuuri qui, lui, devait rester au château. De telle sorte que le Mazoku blond avait appris à haïr les voyages, même les plus courts.

« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? » demanda-t-il encore, tout en continuant à marcher à côté de son fils.

L'enfant s'empourpra. Wolfram songea avec plaisir que Conrad avait aussi hérité de la charmante timidité de Yuuri. Il ressemblait énormement à son père, les mêmes yeux, les même cheveux, et le même caractère, avec peut-être juste la peau un peu plus claire.

« Je me suis dépeché de venir te voir, » répondit le prince héritier, se balancant sur ses jambes dans un geste involontaire de honte. « Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses le chemin seul. »

Seul. Le mot provoqua en lui une profonde sensation de brûlure. Il réussit à contenir un frisson et passa un bras autour des petites épaules comme autrefois ses frères ainés avaient l'habitude de le faire avec lui quand ils se sentaient fiers de ses actes.

« Allons voir ton père. »

**oOo**

S'il avait dû désigner le moment où les choses s'étaient gâtées, il aurait dû remonter bien longtemps en arrière, quand ils étaient encore de tout jeunes mariés et que lui et Yuuri venaient juste de faire l'amour. Ecrasé par le poids de son époux, il s'était plaint d'un ton à la fois fatigué et satisfait qui démantait le mécontentement.

« Eh, boulet, bouge de là. Tu es de plus en plus lourd chaque jour. »

Yuuri avait ri, de ce rire cristallin qui dans les années à venir continuerait d'être magnifique et continuerait d'être l'idée que Wolfram se faisait de son foyer ; il s'était laissé roulé sur un côté, non sans avoir piqué un baiser léger sur l'épaule de son mari, s'était enveloppé dans le drap et avait dit :

« Ça doit être parce que je continue de grandir. »

**oOo**

Les couloirs du palais étaient presque déserts ; le royaume entier retenait son souffle pour son souverain. Sur le chemin des appartements du roi, Wolfram aperçut sa mère. Cecilia portait une robe noire et sobre (1); et sur son visage, tout le poids des années.

Il inclina la tête pour saluer sa mère. Son fils aussi inclina la sienne comme le dictait le protocole, mais ensuite, faisant honneur à son impétuosité d'enfant, il enlaça fortement sa grand-mère.

Lady Cherie passa ses belles mains dans les cheveux sombres de son petit-fils, les caressant avec douceur ; elle adressa un sourire triste au plus jeune de ses fils. Wolfram remercia la silencieuse sollicitude maternelle : de toutes les personnes, Cecilia était celle qui pouvait mieux le comprendre, et elle se taisait parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Reste avec ta grand-mère, Conrad, » ordonna le blond, non sans les avoir embrassés tout les deux sur le front, avant de continuer son chemin.

« Mais, papa... commença à protester l'enfant.

— Conrad, » le coupa un peu séchement Cecilia pour ensuite atténuer son ton, « Viens avec moi : Greta et Eru sont dans le salon. Je ne veux pas qu'elles restent toute seules, allons **donc ** leur tenir compagnie. »

A la mention d'Eru, Conrad esquissa un sourire. Il acquiesça, également préoccupé pour sa soeur ainée. Après avoir salué son père, il se dirigea vers le salon accompagné de la blonde.

Wolfram se permit une pensée légère : Peut être que dans quelques décades, Conrad oserait gifler Eru. Le lien qu'ils partageaient était incroyable, sûrement dû au fait qu'ils avaient grandi ensembles. Ils auraient des noces spectaculaires, tout comme celle de Greta quand elle s'était mariée.

Greta... Il devrait envoyer Gisela lui faire un bilan de santé, le coeur de sa fille adoptive n'étant plus aussi fort qu'avant, le long voyage depuis Suberera avait dû lui coûter. Mais elle avait insisté pour être présente et Wolfram n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser.

**oOo**

Un jour, Yuuri refusa de continuer de porter l'uniforme qui avait été taillé pour lui.

« Voyons, Gunther, » Yuuri avait essayé de consoler le noble, quand celui-ci avait commencé à pleurer, persuadé que sa Majesté le détestait ou voulait le punir. « Je suis à l'université maintenant, vous savez. Ce serait illogique que je continue de porter un uniforme de lycéen. »

**oOo**

Ses frères ainés gardaient les portes de la chambre du roi, accompagnés de Yozak et Gunther. Il pouvait désigner chacune des rides dues à la preoccupation qui marquaient les visages aimés. Epuisés physiquement et moralement, ils cherchaient un appui dans leur conjoint respectif. Gwendal et Gunther se soutenaient l'un l'autre, tandis que Conrad et Yozak se tenaient la main avec force.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il en arrivant.

— Il t'attend, » fut toute la réponse de Conrad.

Là, en face de ces personnes qui l'avaient vu grandir et aimer, Wolfram s'autorisa à perdre la contenance qu'il avait maintenu à tout prix.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, » admit-il, effondré, en enfouissant entre ses mains son visage fatigué.

Conrad s'avanca et l'étreignit tendrement, Gwendal ne tarda pas à faire de même et Yozak et Gunther terminèrent le cercle.

« Laisse le juste partir, Wolfram, » murmura Conrad à son oreille.

Le Mazoku blond hocha la tête ; la gorge nouée, il ouvrit les deux grandes portes de bois.

**oOo**

De larges et grandes fenêtres, encadrées par des rideaux de velours, des anciens tapis qui remontaient à une ère antérieur, un lit à baldaquin et étendu sur le matelas**,** son mari.

Shinou soit béni, son Yuuri était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vu.

Son époux sommeillait ; il s'approcha à pas de loup pour éviter de le réveiller mais ne put résister à la tentation de lui caresser les cheveux, finissant tout de même par l'éveiller.

« Bonjour, mon amour, » salua Wolfram dans un murmure.

Yuuri tendit les mains pour toucher son visage, parcourant du doigt les courbes fermes de ses traits virils.

« Ah, soupira-t-il satisfait, souriant, _bishounen_. »

Wolfram inclina la tête pour déposer un baiser dans les paumes ouvertes, sans pour autant cesser l'agréable caresse les cheveux de Yuuri, qui jadis avaient été d'un noir brillant et étaient maintenant de pur argent.

**oOo**

Pour un Mazoku, la mort est un fait accepté, mais si lointain qu'il est difficile d'en prendre conscience. Sa longue vie lui donne la force et le temps suffisant pour se défaire de toutes les possessions matérielles et laisser les siens prêts. La mort soudaine d'un membre du foyer détruit généralement la famille entière, comme c'était arrivé pour Susannah Julia.

"_C'est déjà si dur qu'on te laisse en arrière... C'est pour cela que les Mazoku détestent les humains_" avaient éte les paroles de sa mère et à l'époque il n'avait pas su comprendre leur signification. Trop jeune pour avoir conscience de la vie et de la mort, il ne se rappelait qu'avec difficulté sa mère désolée accoudée au balcon.

L'image s'était rappelée à lui avec une netteté incroyable alors qu'il tenait avec force la main de Yuuri à l'enterrement de Flurin-san. La vue du visage _soukoku_, plus grand et large que le sien, encore juvénile, lui avait rappelé que le temps ne s'arrête _jamais_.

Un jour, il allait _enterrer_ son époux. L'idée l'avait emplit de terreur.

**oOo**

« Wolfram, allonge toi avec moi, » dit Yuuri, se déplacant pour lui faire de la place. Immédiatement, Wolfram l'aida à changer de posture. Sans même enlever ses chaussures, il se coucha à coté de lui et l'attira jusqu'à l'appuyer contre son torse. Les mains du roi recommencèrent à suivre lentement les traits du visage de son bien-aimé. Yuuri avait pris cette habitude après que ses yeux se fussent éteints.

« Je suis là, Yuuri. »

**oOo**

Il déposa une assiette pleine de salade de tomates sur la table, et Yuuri fit la moue.

« Wolf, je n'aime pas les tomates.

— C'est bon pour toi, rispota-t-il avec une voix belliqueuse. Miko-_hahahue_ m'a dit que ça empêche le cancer de la prostate.

— Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que la prostate, » râla Yuuri, saisissant une des rondelles du légume avec sa fourchette et la disséquant du regard.

« Euh...et bien, je suis sûr que c'est important ! balbutia le blond, alors finis ton assiette, boulet.

— Ne m'appelle pas boulet, » répondit-il, pour après commencer à manger son plat. « Je suppose que ca me donnera des forces pour la partie de demain. »

Wolfram approuva, convaincu. Il détestait ce sport qui absorbait tant le temps de son mari, mais ce serait bon pour lui de faire de l'exercice, pas vrai ? Parce que les activités sportives prolongent l'espérance de vie, n'est ce pas ?

**oOo**

« Il n'y a rien à faire, Lord von Bielefield, » le prévint le grand sage, Murata Ken, en le fixant d'un air sérieux derrière ses lunettes rondes. « Même si j'ai tous les souvenirs du Grand Sage, je suis complètement humain. » Murata passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure autrefois aussi noire que le charbon et à présent veinée de gris « et il aura donc une vie aussi courte que la leur. Shibuya est à demi-Mazoku, mais il vient d'un monde où la perception du temps est complètement différente de celui-ci ; et même les Mazoku de sang pur n'ont pas sur Terre une vie aussi longue qu'ici.

— Ce n'est pas juste, protesta Wolfram, donnant un coup à la petite coupelle en reposant sa tasse de thé.

— La vie n'est pas juste, » convint l'autre, reposant la sienne avec plus de délicatesse et sentant la brise printannière des jardins du palais ; il observa Shibuya apprendre au petit Conrad à lancer, en compagnie des enfants de Greta, cette dernière et son mari en guise de public. Il sourit. « Mais même ainsi, elle est belle. »

Quand Murata mourrut, son époux prit la tête du cortège funéraire avec dignité jusqu'à l'arrivée au temple de Shinou, où aurait lieu la cérémonie.

Ledit Shinou se matérialisa devant tous les nobles à leur grande surprise. Il ne donna aucune explication sur sa présence, sauf que, tout comme pour _son_ Grand Sage, le moment était arrivé. Rapetissé, Shinou se blottit contre la poitrine de Ken et lentement, cessa de respirer. Prêt pour la prochaine aventure avec l'être qu'il avait choisi.

Wolfram eut une crise d'angoisse. Quelque soit son désir, quelque soit ses précautions quant à la nourriture de Yuuri, son activité physique ou ses apparitions publiques, il allait perdre Yuuri ; il allait le perdre et il resterait seul, élevant son fils, et dans le futur, Conrad ne se rappelerait même pas de son père avec clarté... tout comme lui...

Sa respiration devint erratique, sa vue se brouilla et ses genoux ne purent plus le soutenir. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il s'accrocha au manteau de son roi, il continuerait de soutenir Yuuri jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._.._

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son lit, son époux le fixant intensément ; il gémit, gêné de s'être donné à ce point en _spectacle_.

Yuuri lui tendit un verre d'eau, et lui parla avec une infinie douceur.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, mon chéri. Tu ne peux pas faire tourner ton existence autour de l'idée que je vais mourir un jour.

— Ça fait mal.

— Je sais, mon amour. Juste... Profitons du temps qu'il nous reste. »

**oOo**

Un soupir profond et fatigué le sortit de ses rêveries. Yuuri avait le visage si tourmenté que Wolfram pensa qu'il avait mal quelque part.

« Il se passe quelque chose, Yuuri ? » demanda-t-il, l'oscultant rapidement et prêt à appeler Gisela. Mais le roi secoua doucement la tête.

« Je suis désolé Wolf, murmura-t-il, de te laisser tout seul.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, boulet. » Wolfram était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il s'écroule maintenant et rende les choses encore plus difficiles pour son époux.

« J'aurais aimé, te donner plus, tu sais...

— Tu m'as déjà tant donné Yuuri : une vie merveilleuse, un fils magnifique. » Il prit les mains ridées et fines et les embrassa avec réverence, « et tu m'as donné ton amour, dis moi Yuuri : qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu me donner de mieux ? »

Et Yuuri rit. Et Wolfram sut qu'il pouvait le laisser partir.

« Repose toi, mon chéri. »

Wolfram regarda une dernière fois les yeux couleur d'obsidienne.

« Adieu, Wolfram. »

Sa respiration devint plus lente, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Sa main glissa de celles de son époux et il le regarda longtemps, avant de poser un dernier baiser sur son front.

Wolfram von Bielefield, prince consort de Shin Makoku se tira hors du lit où il avait dormi et aimé pendant près d'un siècle. Il arrangea son uniforme et tenta de sécher ses larmes.

Se redressant autant qu'il pouvait, il ouvrit la porte pour annoncer, le visage en pleurs et la voix calme :

« Le Roi est mort. Vive le Roi ! »

.

* * *

**(1)** Bon alors, je en vais pas vous casser les pieds avec des détails de traduction, parce que vous n'avez rien demandé, mais je tiens à préciser ici que par sobre j'entends sans décolleté ou échancrure (recatado). Si vous avez un meilleur mot...

* * *

_Alors, le petit mot de la fin : l'auteur précise qu'elle était au bord des larmes, en écrivant ce texte. La traductrice elle, avoue qu'elle était franchement sanglotante en le lisant. Je tiens à préciser que je l'ai lu en croyant que c'était une romance/humour (oui, tout sauf dans le mille...)_

_Merci encore à K-RO pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire et à Kitty Scat pour sa bêta particulièrement effi__c_ace.

_Fin (pour de bon cette fois)_

_Review ?_


End file.
